


Taiga & The GoM

by AwesomeAllKaga



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAllKaga/pseuds/AwesomeAllKaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kagami gets dragged to a boy band concert by Alex and he gets picked out the croud as the 'GoM"s new crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami looked at Alex in disgust as she had shoved two boy bad tickets in his face. 

"And why are you suddenly turning sixteen again?" Kagami scoffed and shook his head, turning back to his food laid out in front of him, so ever welcoming.

"Well, Taiga, let's just say if I keep the secret of you having gay porn under your bed from your Dad maybe you won't be dead by the end of the week." Alex smirked and watched as reality came one with Kagami's realisation. Kagami put his fork down and snatched one of the tickets from Alex's hands, holding it up and muttering his defeat. 

"Who the hell are the 'GoM'?" Kagami asked with a confused frown on his face and stared at Alex, in return she answered, "My six future husbands," She sighed dreamily and pointed to each of them and naming them. 

"Some how that 'Aomine' pisses me off...And that blonde kid...and that red-haired dwarf...THEY ALL PISS ME OFF!" Kagami shouted and shoved six pieces of meat into his mouth (three every cheek) and chewed loudly. 

Alex chuckled, "That definitely sounds like a yes, so their concert is eight PM until two AM, meet me at Tokyo on Friday and bring a lot of glow sticks, a lot of deodorant, a fully charged phone and maybe a change of clothes. And we are also having a shoot with them at the end." Kagami's eyes were half-lidded with the sudden weight of time on his shoulders and he poked uninterested at his food as Alex practically skipped around his dining room.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kagami is betrayed by Alex and has to do the shopping for the upcoming concert and he meets a day to day citizen who's actually wearing a good disguise; even if he hadn't the girls would leave him alone anyway.
> 
> Unless the boobs were D+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO SENPAI I WAS DEAD FOR 20 DAYS IM BACK HAPPY HALLOWE-CHRISTMAS!!

Kagami walked into the small shop, the door catching the bell above it, and stepped inside as he shivered his chin into his scarf; his fingers growing numb from the wrath of mother nature. Kagami quickly greeted the store clerk and made his way to find what he was abandoned there for. 

He pulled out the scrunched piece of paper and sniffled his nose,  _seriously if Alex is this mad to go to a concert a month away from December, I'm sending her_ to _an asylum._

Kagami looked up from where he was inspecting the shelf for glow sticks inspecting every shelf in the shop until bumping into someone. 

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled behind his thick scarf and moved out of the way to let the person past. 

Except.

The person never went past him, just stood their, staring at him. Kagami looked up at the figure and snapped his fingers in front of the strangers face. 

Waking up from his trance, Aomine stood back a little and noticed the attrac-dark red haired dork in front of him. "Sorry" Aomine paused before a small smirk appeared on his face. 

"I was too lost in your eyes" He carried on and saw Kagami's slow reaction from shock, realisation, disgust and finally his cheeks turning to the same shade of his hair.

"D-dude I don't swing that way man," Kagami stuttered as he looked back from where he was searching and found the glow sticks .

Aomine laughed at Kagami's comment, "neither do I bro, you going to a concert or something?" 

Kagami looked back at him, "yeah actually, theese guys called 'The GoM' or something like that, my basketball coach is dragging me along." Aomine froze as he took in the information about his band and that Kagami was going to be there. 

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna be there as well maybe we could hook up, make out a little?" Kagami looked at him like he'd just done something redicolously stupid. 

"Yeah sure I'll go out with you Mr 'neither do I swing that way'" Kagami smirked and wrote his number on a piece of paper. 

"Ring me, tell me where you are okay?" Kagami said, adding a little wink and smirk at the end as he walked off to buy the glow sticks.

Walking out smugly, Kagami hadn't realised that a sloppy grin was punched on his face, walking past some rather strange people that looked like skittles but no dark blue?

Kagami was sure the guys name that he had met I the store was slightly darker than navy. 

...

His name. 

Kagami smacked himself and sighed deeply, wanting to just fall and the floor would swallow him whole.

 


	3. Meeting the rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kagami meets the rest of the GoM on his way home from shopping for the big concert.

Kagami had found himself halfway home when he was bumped into, clumsily falling down with the added weight with him. 

"Ittei, that hurts." Kagami rubbed the back of his head and tried to pick himself up again. He stood up and held a hand out for the person who bumped into him. 

The blonde accepted the hand, "I'm terribly sorry Angel-san, my crazy fans are after me again." The blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand awkwardly. 

"Angel-san?" Kagami asked and was stopped from saying anything else when the blonde started running off after gaining the attention of his fans again. 

Kagami shook his head and picked up the grocerie bag that was filled with the stuff for the concert. 

"I'm terribly sorry about my friend." Kagami let out a  ~~girly~~ manly scream as he twirled around to search for the source of the voice. 

A teal haired boy stared blankly at him as Kagami calmed down his blood pressure from the scare. "W-Who are you?" Kagami shakingly asked, scared if the boy before him was a part of the undead. 

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you, Angel-san." Kuroko held his hand out to Kagami and Kagami shook it reluctantly, in fear Kuroko's hand was going to rip off from his arm. 

"What's with you two calling me Angel-san?" Kagami asked Kuroko as he adjusted his clothes. Kuroko shrugged and turned around as he heard his name. 

Four other people walked over to Kuroko and greeted Kagami with Midorima saying a gentle :"My name is Midorima Shintaro, what's your sign?" Murasikabara saying:Nothing and just munching on his maibu, Akashi commanding Kagami to get on his knees and pray for forgiveness after he called him a midget, and Aomine saying: "Is that your phone in your back pocket? Cos dat sweet ass is calling me." 

And Kagami, realizing it's the same guy as before and blushing so much the red organic fruits and veg would be jealous. 

/After cringy pick-up lines, Kagami had enough and wanted to go home-time\

Kagami sighed and looked down at the six new phone numbers in his phone. Should he just delete them? I mean he's gay but he's not that desperate he doesn't want a packet of skittles chasing after his 'sweet ass'.Maybe he could just forget about them, but Kagami wasn't sure whether he could get rid of their body's for at night when he was doing 'naughty things'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN DEAD I WILL UPLOAD TOMMOROW I SWEAR BUT I THINK IM NOW HALF WAY SLEEP-DEPRIVED SO NIGHT


	4. PLEASE DONT KILL ME

I WROTE A FULL LONG CHAPTER AND I FORGOT TO SVAE IT IM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I NEED IDEAS AS WELL HELP ME PLEASE JESUS CHRIST I WILL HAVE IT DONE FOR TOMMOROW I SWEAR I FEEL SO BAD OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed I'll try and make more in the future so the more the merrier if I can I'll make a Halloween special and a Christmas special just suggest what you want me to do next! <3


End file.
